


Chasing Cars

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: 14 days, 14 songs.Two boys, one love.****Day 7 - Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit angsty, I'm sorry.

**From Blaine (10:24 pm):  
If I just lay here - would you lie with me and just forget the world? **

Kurt looked up from the newest Vouge issue. He didn't expect Blaine to text him tonight. His boyfriend had some kind of family gathering and wasn't allowed to use his phone. Something must've been wrong.

**To Blaine (10:26 pm):  
Where are you? **

The response was immediately.

**From Blaine (10:26 pm):  
Our field. **

Listening to the snoring of his father in next room, Kurt took his jacket from the closet. After a second, he took his bag and put some blankets in there as well. It could be summer, but it was still cold at this time. Walking down the stairs  without making any sounds, he quickly typed the reply.

**To Blaine (10:30 pm):  
On my way. **

Twenty minutes later, Kurt stopped at the beginning of "their" field. In the middle, bathed in moonlight he saw a lone figure, sitting on the ground. Kurt called his boyfriend's name,  but he didn't get any reaction. He walked closer and saw that Blaine had his headphones on, so he sat down and put an arm around Blaine’s shoulders. With a deep sigh, Blaine took off the headphones and looked at Kurt.

"Hi" he kissed him. "You didn't have to come all this way."

"I know. But you needed me" Kurt answered, snuggling closer. Knowing that pushing Blaine to talk was pointless, he took out the blankets from his bag, and waited. This time, it didn't take too much of time.

"They want me to apply to UCLA and live with Cooper."

Hearing that, Kurt suppressed an angry sigh. Blaine's parents were against their relationship and their plans to study and live together in New York.

"Don't worry, love. We'll figure something out. We still have a whole school year to think about it."

"I know."

"And for now, let's just stay here" Kurt murmured into Blaine's hair. After a while, he heard him singing softly.

 _'Forget what we're told_  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

 _All that I am_  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see'


End file.
